The instant invention relates generally to warning devices and more specifically it relates to a safety step fire escape.
Numerous warning devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to indicate the presence of someone on a ladder. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,298,012; 3,696,372 and 4,311,208 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.